Yuka Suzuki
|name=Yuka Suzuki |kanji=ユウカ・スズキ |rōmaji=Yūka Suzuki |alias=Yuka the Wave (波動のユウカ Hadō no Yūka)Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 32, Cover |race=Human |gender=Male |age= |height= |weight= |birthday= |eyes=Black |hair=Blue |blood type= |affiliation=Lamia Scale |previous affiliation= |occupation=Mage |previous occupation= |team=Team Lamia Scale |previous team=Team Lyon |partner= |previous partner= |base of operations=Lamia Scale Guild |status=Active |relatives= |magic=Wave |weapons= |manga debut=Chapter 27 |anime debut=Episode 12 |game debut=Fairy Tail Portable Guild |japanese voice= Masaki Kawanabe |english voice= |image gallery=yes }} Yuka Suzuki (ユウカ・スズキ Yūka Suzuki), is a Mage of Lamia Scale Guild and one of Lyon Vastia's allies. He serves as the guild's anti-Mage, as his Wave Magic can cancel out others' Magic. Appearance Yuka is a short, slim young man distinguished by his extremely brushy, squared black eyebrows; eyebrows which in year X784 would gain a moreFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 32, Page 12 or lessFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 29, Page 6 sharp lower outer edge whenever he happened to frown. His eyes, too, are black, while his hair, initially arranged in a number of spikes pointing upwards (with a particularly large one topping his forehead),Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 27, Page 24 is, unusually, bright blue.Fairy Tail Manga: Volume 5, Cover In year X791, each of Yuka's eyebrows has now a perennial, much more prominent and defined spike pointing downwards at its outer edge, and the Mage has styled his hair in a different cut, gathering it on the back of his head and tying it in a braid.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 256, Page 7 While in a relaxed stance, Yuka is most commonly shown resting both arms behind his back. When first introduced, Yuka sported a green coat reaching down to his knees, sporting black sections in correspondence to the sleeves's outer part (each of such sections going up to the high collar) and on the sides' lower parts, below the plain dark belt with a rectangular buckle which, together with the two vertically striped, overlapping hems placed on the front (completely superimposed from the waist up, but splitting some inches below it to create a slash), kept the garment closed. Yuka's pants were dark and loose (getting more fitting in correspondence to his ankles), while his plain shoes were light-colored. After Tenrou Island's reappearance in X791, Yuka's outfit has a strong Eastern look to it: the Lamia Scale Mage now sports an open, sleeveless green tunic with purple edges (almost reaching down to his feet and possessing a very large slash on each side), held closed around his waist by both a light band and a light rope (knotted on Yuka's right hip, with decorative spheres on the edges), over a light green shirt (sporting a tight-fitting collar but loose sleeves); his extremely loose light pants, while first paired with dark ankle boots,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 267, Page 14 were later on made shorter to fit even more Eastern-looking footwear: light socks going up to his knees and dark shoes with an open top.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 276, Page 6 On the upper left part of Yuka's tunic sits a light green circle with a pale purple outline (possessing four perpendicular protrusions jutting outwards) which in its center bears the black kanji for "Scales" (鱗), and on his head he now wears a headgear, which has a main, elongated green part, with a pale purple lower edge, surrounded by several smaller, semicirular flat sections (white but again bearing purple edges), and sporting a single, thin, vertical white ornament with a rounded tip on the front.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 269, Pages 2-3 Personality Yuka is a calm and quiet person who can most of the time be seen alongside his fellow Mage and friend Toby, calming him down whenever the latter shows excessive comedic anger for trivial things; he has also been known to joke with Toby in a friendly way, showing how he can be somewhat playful at times.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 27, Page 5 He seems to be annoyed by people interrupting him when he talks, with him being outraged and showing shock when Natsu Dragneel did so (with a Magic attack) while he was describing his past in Lamia Scale; the Dragon Slayer's unwillingness to listen and his boldness eventually enraged Yuka, prompting him to take Natsu on alone while telling Toby not to interfere.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 32, Pages 11-14 On several occasions, when he feels confident, a rather high degree of arrogance can be noticed in Yuka's behavior; a tendency commonly observed in several of Lamia Scale's Mages. Such trait could be clearly seen when he indifferently affirmed that his partners and him would get rid of fifty villagers and two Mages in about 15 minutes.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 32, Page 2 He's proud of his Wave Magic, to the point of stating that all Mages are powerless in front of him, that being the reason which has him consider himself Lamia Scale's Anti-Mage.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 32, Page 15 He retains this very confidence towards his comrades, and mainly towards Jura Neekis, whom he used to mention how remarkable a guild Lamia Scale is.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 32, Page 11 When guildmates engage in a fight, Yuka and Lyon are the ones who have no doubts about their victory, as seen with Jura's and Chelia's matches during the Grand Magic Games.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 273, Page 17Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 288, Page 4 On the other hand, while possessing such a convinced personality, Yuka acknowledges more powerful Mages and lowers himself before them, worriedly agreeing with Lyon that Kagura Mikazuchi didn't use her full power when fighting them.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 293, Page 14 History The farthest known fact of Yuka's history is that his family was a victim of the demon Deliora. After that, he became a Mage of the Lamia Scale Guid, specializing in the Anti-Magic Wave, which lead him to get the position of Anti-Mage at jobs. In the Guild, he met "Iron Rock" Jura Neekis, Toby Horhorta and Sherry Blendy. Some time later, he and the two latter would join "Reitei" on his quest to find the Demon trapped in an Iced Shell by Ur.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 44, Pages 7-8 Synopsis Galuna Island arc Yuka is first seen accompanied by Toby. The two are investigating the basement of the Moon Temple when Sherry arrives and tells them that intruders have infiltrated the island and defeated her pet rat, Angelica. The trio decides to look for the intruders before Reitei Lyon arrives with the objective to kill them since they saw Deliora.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 27, Pages 22-25 Yuka, Toby and Sherry fail to find the intruders. Reitei Lyon arrives and the three are seen accompanying him. Lyon inquires about Deliora and the Moon Drop ritual, and then orders the three to destroy the village.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 28, Pages 17-20 Just as the three are about to head out, Team Natsu reveals themselves and attacked. However, Lyon tells them to go and that he can take care of himself.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 29, Pages 2-11 He is seen together with Toby and Sherry, on board Angelica who is carrying a giant container of acid jelly. Sherry orders Angelica to spill the jelly over the village but Natsu uses his Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame to save the villagers. With their plan foiled, the three Mages decide to confront Team Natsu on the ground.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 31, Pages 9-19 As the Mages prepare to fight, the villagers leave the village carrying the unconscious Gray. Sherry and Angelica go after them, while Lucy is accidentally caught by Angelica's claw. Trying to make Angelica stop, Lucy tickles her causing the three of them to fall to the forest. Happy goes after them, leaving Natsu to take on Yuka and Toby.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 32, Pages 2-7 Yuka tells Toby to stand down, wanting to battle Natsu alone. At first, Yuka seems to have the upper hand, because of the nature of his Magic. His Magic nullifies other Magic, making other Mages powerless against him. However, Natsu finds a way around the problem by punching straight into the anti-Magic shield. While Natsu can't use his Magic in the shield, he has no problem using it outside of it. To which he uses his fire Magic as a booster on his elbow, giving him the velocity he needs to punch Yuka through the shield and knock him out.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 32, Pages 12-20 Yuka, together with Team Lyon, is seen watching as Team Natsu leaves the island. Toby is seen crying while Lyon is asking Sherry about guilds.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 46, Page 8 Fighting Festival arc Yuka, together with Toby, Lyon and Sherry, appears in an edition of the Weekly Sorcerer Magazine.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 104, Page 2 Yuka, with his friends, is later seen watching Gray Fullbuster and Juvia Lockser during the fantasia festival.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 128, Page 7 X791 arc Yuka enters Fairy Tail along with Lyon, Toby, Sherry, and Jura, all happy to see the safe return of the Fairy Tail members who had disappeared on Tenrou Island seven years ago. He smirks when he notices they haven't aged since their absence. When Toby gets mad that Lucy had thought Blue Pegasus was the strongest guild in Fiore, Yuka tells him to calm down, and calmly states that Blue Pegasus is not.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 256, Pages 7-8 Grand Magic Games arc At the Grand Magic Games, Yuka is part of Team Lamia Scale, along with Lyon, Toby, Jura, and Sherry's cousin Chelia.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 267, Page 13 Yuka later participates in the second day's event, Chariot and was initially in third place after Kurohebi of Team Raven Tail and Ichiya of Team Blue Pegasus. However, during the last part of the race, the Mages employ their own Magic, causing Yuka to fall to fourth place behind Bacchus of Team Quatro Cerberus, Kurohebi and Risley of Team Mermaid Heel, earning his team 4 points.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 276, Pages 5-10 After witnessing Team Raven Tail being single-handedly defeated by Laxus Dreyar, Yuka is seen alongside with Lyon astonished and surprised. As the announcement for the next fight is revealed, involving Chelia Blendy vs. Wendy Marvell, Lyon says that Gray will be shocked seeing Chelia's real strength and imagines his shocked expression, although he instead pictures Juvia, causing Yuka to remark that Lyon is actually imagining the wrong person.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 287, Page 17 At the start of the battle, Yuka stands with his partners Toby and Lyon confident of Chelia's strength, as Lyon tells Gray to witness the girl's power.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 288, Page 3 Such feeling is proven on the battlefield, with Chelia being able to endure and counter Wendy's attacks, and yet Yuka claims that she isn't giving it her maximum.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 288, Page 19 The fierce battle continues, but it's stopped because of the time limit, making it the first draw of the Games. Despite that, the audience enjoys and praises the match, as does Yuka, stating that it was awesome.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 289, Page 13 On the fourth day of the Games, Yuka is called forward with Lyon to represent Team Lamia Scale in a tag battle against Kagura and Millianna of Team Mermaid Heel. Despite fighting incredibly hard, the time limit of 30 minutes is reached, and the match is declared a draw, something that Yuka states doesn't surprise him with Kagura's strength in battle. However, he also comments on the fact that every year Kagura has never gotten serious, shaking slightly as he thinks of her true potential.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 293, Page 18 At the fifth and final day of the event, Yuka enters the stadium with his team once again to compete in the last event the Grand Magic Games of X791.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 303, Page 13 As the announcers explain the rules of the event, Yuka listens with the rest of his teammatesFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 304, Page 5 and upon the starting of the event, moves out alongside Toby.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 304, Page 8 While the two move about, they encounter Nobarly of Quatro Puppy. Yuka uses his Magic to seal his opponents, letting Toby deliver a finishing blow, earning a point for their team. While Yuka and Toby discuss the strength of the Mages on the team, they encounter Bacchus. Though planning to fight him, the two watch as he is taken out by Sting Eucliffe through a surprise attack. As the two then prepare to tag-team Sting, they are immediately taken out from behind by Kagura.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 304, Pages 12-15 After the end of the Grand Magic Games, Yuka joins forces with all the other participants of the event, in order for them to be able to defeat the ten thousand Dragons that will soon arrive.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 325, Page 14 Several days after the battle against the Dragons, all the Mages (Yuka included) who fought against the Dragons and successfully protected Fiore are invited, by the King, to a celebratory banquet. Once he arrives, Yuka converses with the other male members of his guild's representing team.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 338, Page 4 As the Mages begin to interact with one another, Yuka and Toby accompany Lyon as he walks, and the two men sarcastically comment on Lyon's remark to Gray regarding Juvia's heart no longer having room for him.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 338, Page 7 Later, when the guilds begin to fight for the membership of Yukino Aguria, Yuka tells Toby to maintain his composure when he rudely shouts for the young Mage to join Lamia Scale.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 338, Page 15 Magic and Abilities Wave (波動 Hadō): A form of Magic which gives Yuka the ability to dispel other Magic, making him the "Anti-Mage" par excellence, Wave manifests itself in the form of massive masses of transparent energy, which nullifies any spell on contact, making it an extremely effective form of defense against all Mages, but also possesses remarkable destructive power when directed at foes, granting Yuka a useful means of offense, which, as an added advantage, can't be defended against with Magic.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 32, Pages 13-17 The Lamia Scale Mage is also shown able to momentarily seal away an opponent's Magic without the need to directly strike them, making Wave a very versatile set of skills.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 304, Page 10 *'Wave Shield': A defense impervious to any Magic attack which is achieved by Yuka extending one arm and generating a flat mass of energy before it, which is used to intercept and nullify enemy assaults. This technique's form can vary, ranging from a flat, elongated "wave"Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 32, Page 14 to a still, large sphere which surrounds the Lamia Scale Mage completely. In the latter's case, an enemy placing any body part inside the orb will have said part zapped continuously; while Yuka remarked than anybody daring to do so will be "blown away into pieces", Natsu was simply shown to experience pain, but didn't seem to receive any notable injury. While this move prevents Magic from being used inside the sphere, foes can still employ spells outside it in order to boost the damage of sheer, non-magical melee blows, as shown with Natsu's Fire Dragon's Flame Elbow allowing him to strike Yuka.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 32, Pages 16-20 This move was used once before Yuka revealed its nature alongside that of Wave.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 32, Pages 9-10 (Unnamed) *'Wave Rush': Yuka extends one arm in his target's direction, the palm open and the thumb outstretched perpendicularly to it, and fires a mass of Magic matter much larger than he is towards the foe, this possessing a rounded front and being concave in its back part. The "wave" slides on the ground, digging through it as it does so, before generating an explosion when it connects with physical matter. The effects of this attack on human beings is unknown due to Natsu evading it when targeted; however, the fired mass was shown reducing part of a massive palisade to pieces.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 31, Pages 13-14 (Unnamed) *'Wave Bullet': Large masses of energy are gathered around Yuka's open hands, left parallel to his sides, and given round shapes, producing two identical spheres. The Mage then proceeds to extend his arms in the opponents' direction, sending the orbs, which leave behind thin, spiralling trails as they move, towards them. When the two oversized "projectiles" connect with a surface, they generate a single, combined explosion, which can easily shatter rock and send boulders flying away.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 32, Pages 15-16 (Unnamed) *'Wave Boost' (波動ブースト Hadō Būsuto): Yuka, while running forward, extends both arms behind him, releasing elongated masses of energy from his palms. These move backwards in large spirals, creating an immaterial, conical tunnel-like trail. This technique does not only prevent all those behind Yuka from using Magic, but, as the name itself suggests, also boosts the Mage's movement speed, granting him additional momentum. Wave Boost was employed by Yuka during the Grand Magic Games' Chariot event in an attempt to gain an advantage while slowing down other competitors. *'Wave Seal': Yuka surrounds one of his open hands with a relatively small, elongated sphere of energy. This allows him to momentarily "seal" the Magic of a target, preventing them from casting spell. This comes in useful whenever Yuka is partnered with another Mage (this usually being Toby), who can thus attack the defenseless foe without the risk of becoming caught in Yuka's "waves". The range at which the Lamia Scale Mage can affect opponents with this technique is unknown, though it appears to measure at least some meters. (Unnamed) Appearances in Other Media Video Games Fairy Tail Portable Guild Yuka appears as a playable character in the first Fairy Tail Video Game, Fairy Tail Portable Guild, and is playable from the beginning of the game.Fairy Tail Video Game: Fairy Tail Portable Guild He has no element and he possesses the following Spells in the game: *'Hadō Shō:' Cost 1 MP, Default Technique *'Hadō Jin:' Cost 2 MP, Yuka must be at lv28 to purchase it in the shop. *'Hadō Chu:' Cost 3 MP, Yuka must be at lv35 to purchase it in the shop. *'Hadō Satsu:' Cost 4 MP, Yuka must be at lv42 to purchase it in the shop. Trivia *In Volume 32's extra content, Mashima provided the battle statistics for 31 of the 40 X791 contestants in the Grand Magic Games. The stats, however, were provided not from Mashima's point-of-view as the author but from the view point of Sorcerer Magazine reporter Jason. Which explains why some stats are missing and why others may be inaccurate. According to Jason from the Sorcerer Magazine, during his participation in the Grand Magic Games of X791, Yuka's stats are:Fairy Tail Special: Grand Magic Games Guidebook Battles & Events *Team Lyon's Mission: Destroy the Village *Natsu Dragneel vs. Yuka Suzuki & Toby *Erza Scarlet vs. Sherry Blendy & Yuka Suzuki *Sky Labyrinth *X791 Grand Magic Games Inauguration *Chariot *Kagura Mikazuchi & Millianna vs. Lyon Vastia & Yuka Suzuki *Grand Magic Game References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Villains Category:Lamia Scale members Category:Former Villains Category:Needs Help